


[Podfic] A Bolt From the Heavens

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, fluff & smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: For all the years Crowley has longed for him, he never allowed himself to actually imagine kissing Aziraphale. It would only have made it worse, imagining what he could never have, but now that Aziraphale’s lips are on his, curving slightly upwards as the angel pulls back for a second, only to kiss him again, sucking on the swollen flesh of his bottom lip, teeth just adding the smallest sting to the pleasure, Crowley knows he won’t ever be able to think of anything else..





	[Podfic] A Bolt From the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KalessinAstarno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalessinAstarno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bolt From The Heavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337587) by [coloursflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway). 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [coloursflyaway](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway) for lending me this amazing story and to [KalessinAstarno](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KalessinAstarno/pseuds/KalessinAstarno) for the suggestion!


End file.
